primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon
Episode 4.1 Episode 4.2 Episode 4.3 Episode 4.4 Episode 4.5 Episode 4.6 Episode 4.7 }} The Electro Muscular Disruption Weapons or EMDs are a type of neutralizing weapon used by the ARC after Matt Anderson introduces them to the team. Abilities The EMDs are powerful weapons, at least two different versions are known to exist, a small and a large version. The lowest version on the smallest version deals a burning sensation that lasts a few hours, a headache in two days, and a pain in the arm for two weeks with Humans. Whilst the maximum setting on the largest EMD can take down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Despite the fact it is referred to as a non-lethal weapon, it has been shown to kill a Kaprosuchus, although it's likely this is due to the fact it was shot by three people. History S4 Prequel Episode 4 )]] When the head of security, Captain Becker, first gets news that Matt has introduced non-lethal weapons, he is shocked, saying they need real guns and aren't collecting for a petting zoo, warning the creatures aren't just interesting they're also deadly. Matt assures him that he knows, Becker asks if he knows what happens when they cut corners, people get hurt, people die. Matt tells him to just give the new weapons a chance, saying that he might be pleasantly surprised. Episode 4.1 When Becker first gets introduced to them he calls them toy guns, doubting that they'll be effective. To prove he is right Matt shoots Becker, using the smallest gun on the lowest setting. From this Becker ends up with a badly bruised arm and a headache. Asking Jess how long the injuries will last, Jess replies "The headache, two days. The arm, two weeks". The EMDs are first used when a Spinosaurus chases Connor and Abby after they return to the present. The Spinosaurus is corralled to an Arena where it is cornered by Special Forces soldiers, all armed with EMDs. It is shot and knocked out, but it awakes minutes later, it is only stopped when Connor drops the Anomaly Opening Device into it's mouth. Episode 4.2 When facing a Kaprosuchus in The Docks, a Special Forces soldier accidently shoots himself with the EMD, leaving him defenceless in the face of the creature which devours him. The Kaprosuchus is eventually killed when Matt, Becker and Abby all shoot it. Episode 4.3 When Matt brings back Emily Merchant through an anomaly, they are chased by an Arboreal Dinosaur which emerges through just after them, Becker immediately sends it back to the Cretaceous with an EMD shot. Becker also stunned one of the two Arboreal Dinosaurs in the present. Episode 4.4 Matt, Becker and Connor used EMDs on several Therocephalians in McKinnon School. Matt and Becker wield a large EMD whilst Connor uses a smaller one. Episode 4.5 When a fisherman is attacked by an adult Labyrinthodont , Matt repels it with a EMD shot. Episode 4.6 Matt, Abby and Connor use EMDs while facing a Hyaenodon incursion during Jenny Lewis' wedding. Jess also holds one when Becker is pursing Ethan Dobrowski although she doesn't get a chance to use it. Episode 4.7 The EMDs is only used twice in this episode. The first time was when Matt Anderson accidentally shot Danny Quinn, but he survived. The second time was when Ethan used on Danny after trying to escape out of the ARC with Emily at his side. But once again, Danny lives. Category:Objects